1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a mounting assembly for mounting a volume damper within an air duct system to adjust the flow of air in the system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In modern heating, ventilating and air conditioning (HVAC) systems, sheet metal duct work is utilized to convey conditioned air throughout buildings. Conventionally, manual volume dampers are positioned at various points throughout the duct work to adjust the flow of air in various sections of the HVAC system. There are presently available a range of low cost hardware options to mount the dampers within the HVAC system. The hardware is adequate for positioning the damper within the duct. However, the current hardware is typically not effective for sealing the holes in the duct that are formed to receive the hardware that holds the damper blade within the duct. Typically, there are air spaces around the shafts which hold the damper blade in place which permits air to leak through the spaces and reduce the efficiency of the duct system. Some examples of earlier damper hardware are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,022,241; U.S. Pat. No. 4,372,627; U.S. Pat. No. 4,715,581; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,949,625.
The present invention is directed to damper hardware which permits a round insert to project through a round hole within the duct to minimize pressure loss from the duct. The snap-in feature of the present invention enables the close fitting round shaft to substantially fill the round hole in the duct that receives the damper shaft. A cup washer is utilized for fixing the damper in place once it has been adjusted to the desired angle by tightening a lock nut against the handle that abuts the cup washer.